Moonlit Love
by ElizabethGraceLautner
Summary: Elizabeth "Liz" has just moved back to Forks after 11 years and re-meets Jacob, they have some trouble and things change...will he comfort her?...will he love her? What will she discover? Rated M for future chapters...I promise!
1. Back in Forks

**"Moonlit Love"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…I will leave all of that to Stephenie Meyer…but indeed do own Liz…and borrowed Jessie and Willow from close friends…Thanks to Jessica and Betty for helping me! Ya'll are AWESOME friends…**

* * *

Chapter 1

L.P.O.V

"Ughh, I hate moving" I whined to my dad, Gene.

"Liz, I think you'll live" Said Gene in a sarcastic way.

"Ha-ha your funny, now help me with these boxes"

"Yea I try, okay so which boxes?"

"The ones with baby blue duct tape"…….."Wow, who is that fine piece of ass walking half-naked down the street" I murmur to myself

"Liz, whatcha looking at? Gene asks. "Oh, here come the Quileute boys."

"Hey Mr. Gene…whatcha been up too?" says a familiar face.

"Hey Jacob, I been busy as usual…how's your old man?" Gene asks.

"He's good, he said to stop by later if you can…and you must be Elizabeth, I'm Jacob, we used to play house together." says Jacob.

"Yea, I remember, ummmm just call me Liz." I reply back to him.

As they were talking I realized I had been staring at Jacob's face…he was just so perfect. By the time I got used to him being there I chilled out and just listened to them carry away in conversation and every now and then I would catch Jacob looking at me too. This made me very happy.

"Hello…earth to Liz…" said my dad as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, ummmm Jacob do like want to hang out later, you know to catch up" I said almost praying he would say yes.

"Yea sure, that would be fun…" he looked happy as he said yes.

"Okay, I will see you later."

J.P.O.V. 

"Let's head back" said Jared in a tired voice.

"No, not yet…" I reply back.

"Whoa, look at the fine momma in Mr. Gene's yard!" yelled Paul, a.k.a the perv.

"Shut-up! Do you know who that is??" I asked them both.

"Ummmm, no, do you Jared?" Paul asked in confusion.

"No" Jared said.

"It's Elizabeth Andy….remember we used to play together when we were like 5 years old…" I told them.

"Oh yea!" they said in unison.

"But dude, she is still HOT!" said Paul.

"Shut-up" I growled as I punched him in the chest, but I knew it didn't hurt.

As we got closer to the yard, I stopped in the middle of the road, and just starred at Elizabeth for the longest time….

"DUDE!" yelled Paul.

"Did you just…?" asked Jared.

"I think I did!" I said with total confusion.

"This ought to be good… hey, I have an idea let's go say hi!" Paul said with a smirk.

"No, let's noooo…." but before I could finish, we were in her yard and talking.

Time passed and all I could think of was her…so sooner or later we left and on our way home I was thinking about all that just happened…

"So she said she would come over later!" said Paul with the same smirk he had earlier…

"Shut-up, I'm trying to think…"I said in a mad tone.

"We have to get home and tell Sam" Jared told us both.

As I was walking home, the main question was…will she accept my imprint…..this question lingered for a long time. Before I knew it we were at Emily's and soon to be Sam's house.

"Hey guys" said Sam not surprised at all.

"You won't believe this…"Jared said.

"Our Jakey boy imprinted…"said Paul.

"What?!" said Emily as she walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Sam.

"Jacob…WHO?!" Sam said with frustration.

"Elizabeth Andy" I said with a hint of passion and pride.

"Okay does she know?" asked Sam.

"Of course not! But she is coming over later, should we tell her?" I asked

"I don't know…get to know her first. Just don't rush things." Sam said to me.

"Okay, get to know her, don't rush...got it!" I repeated to myself.

"Well she will be here in a couple of hours so why don't you go run a couple of rounds" Sam suggested.

"Okay" I said and I was off.

I ran into the woods and phased. As I was running I was thinking of all of the possible conclusions to me imprinting on Elizabeth Andy. I came down to one conclusion, I love her and whether she accepts that or not…nothing will ever change. Ever.

L.P.O.V

"Now that was weird, hey dad did you see how emotionless Jacob was?

"Yea he looked like he had seen a ghost" he joked.

"I'll ask him about it later" I said

"Well first go get settled in your room and then you can go" he reminded me.

"Okay dad"

So as I was unpacking, I stumbled upon a picture. A picture of my two cousins and their parents, my aunt and uncle. They looked so happy, so loving and caring. One of these days I wish to finally have a happy family. Well since I never had a happy family. My parents got divorced when I was five. They were never happy….apparently…

"Okay, I'm heading over!" I yelled as I started for the door.

"Okay Liz, also can you tell Billy that I'm sorry that I can't come over…but if he wants to he can drop by" he yelled back so I could hear him.

"Sure!"

So I was on my way over and I could've sworn I saw a very large brown dog running in the woods. But it was probably my imagination. So after 25 minutes, I was at the reservation.

"LIZ!" Jacob yelled as he hugged me.

"Jacob…I….can't…breathe." I gasped.

"Oh sorry…" he said in an embarrassed voice.

"It's okay. I liked being in your arms…you're just so warm…"I said.

"Really? If you like being with me then why don't you start coming over more often?" he asked.

"Yea sure, that sounds good to me. " I responded with happiness in my voice and my body.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked back.

"Yea sure. Ummmm action, comedy, romance, or horror?"

"Ummmm horror." I said with an idea.

"Are you sure?" he said with doubt.

"Yea. Positive." I said back.

So we sat down and the movie played on the screen. The idea I had was going perfectly. I'm not scared of anything, let alone a horror movie. Well at least I think I'm not afraid of anything.

"You alright?" he asked me in a concerned voice.

"Ummmm…yea…" I said in my _scared_ voice, and just as I said that a guy with a chainsaw comes around the corner and I scream and jump out of my seat and into Jacob's lap.

"Are you sure?" he said with a smirk.

"Haha… Yeah but I think I'm going to stay here….just in case." I said.

Ha! The plan had worked! But by the end of the move we weren't paying attention to it we were just simply talking.

"So why did you come back?" Jacob asked.

"Because my mom is always working and I don't like to be by myself." I said back.

"Oh, and Gene?"

"He likes me living here. He thinks I can work harder and make more friends up here." I responded.

"Where are you going to school at?" he asked.

"Forks High School…….and you?"

"Ummmm well last year I went on the reservation but after summer is over I'm going to start at Forks too." He said with a smile.

I stared at him for the longest time and he was okay with it.

J.P.O.V

So we talked and all I could think is how perfect we are together.

"Hey guys!" said Paul as him and Jared walked in.

"What the hell Paul!" I yelled.

"Jacob it's alright." Liz reminded me.

"Yea Jakey, don't get your panties in a bunch." Jared said in a calming voice. Liz giggled.

"Jakey?"

"Ummmm, yea, it's my nickname. Kinda like yours is Liz…" I said.

"It's okay I think it is cute." She whispered.

"…Just like you…" I said to her, she was blushing.

"You think I'm cute…?"

"I don't just think you're cute, I think you're beautiful." I said softly to her. She was silent for a minute and then all of the sudden she pressed her lips against mine. I didn't want it to end.

"Liz." I growled.

"I'm sorry…I just got so overwhelmed."

"It's alright. I don't want to rush, we have all summer…" I said to her as I kissed her temple. She blushed even more.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

She got up off of my lap and grabbed my hand and we walked out of the house. She let go of my hand and I just followed her not even thinking of where we were going.

"Okay so where are we?" I asked.

"We are going to our old waterfall fort." She answered.

"Oh yea, good times…" I said while laughing.

"We are here. Wanna go for a swim?" She giggled.

"Ummmm, yea, sounds good." I said as I took my shirt off. She just stared…

"What!?" I yelled.

"Nothing, you're just so perfect…"She whispered.

"Oh, well so are you… "I said as she jumped in.

"Holy shit! It's kinda cold!" She giggled as she swam by me.

"Well I'm kinda hot so come over here…" I said with a smirk.

"Okay." She said.

She swam over and we embraced for a long time. I couldn't stop looking at her icy blue eyes, she was irresistible.

L.P.O.V

He is so warm…and his body is like it is sculpted by an artist. He was tall, dark, and handsome. My dream guy………

"Your eyes are so gorgeous." He whispered into my ear, it gave me the shivers all down my back.

"Thank you." I said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"So Liz, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea that would be so much fun!" I told him.

"Oh…well it's getting late. Let's head back, we have been out here for 3 hours." He said while laughing.

"3 hours?! Seriously!" I yelled in shock.

"Yep, 3 hours…" he said while he got out of the water holding me in bridal style. He carried me all the way home and I fell asleep in his warm arms. The perfect way to end my first day home…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Will have chapter 2 up in a couple of days! PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first Twilight fanfic so please review to tell me how I am doing...Thanks again! BYE!**


	2. A Trip to the Cliffs

**"Moonlit Love"**

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for all of your help! Jessie and Betty...ya'll are still the best!**

* * *

L.P.O.V 

So I had been back in Forks for a month now and everyday I would go and hang out with Jacob and at the end of the day he would always carry me home but one morning I woke up to a note...

_Liz,_

_Good morning, come over at 3...we can hang out._

_I have something planned for us..._

_Love, Jacob_

"Love.... Jacob........love...." I whispered to myself.

So I got up, got in the shower, got dressed and ate.....then I had to wait 'til 3.....I waited and waited....and waited....that's until my phone rang...

*ring ring*

"Hello..." I say.

"Hey Liz!" Jessie screams...

"Oh hey Jessie, what's up?"

"Nothing lately, so do you want to hang out?"

"Well Jessie I'm going over to Jacob's so, if you want to come......" I said as I was interrupted.

"Jacob's...house...on the rev...where Paul is...uhhh HELL YES!!" she screams again.

"Jessie, chill out...and stop screaming...and is Willow coming to?" I ask.

" Yea she will want to see Seth...as usual...she is like a love sick puppy...that bugs the shit out of me!...Liz do you know anybody who is like that?" she asks.

" Umm no, but I think I have and idea of someone being like..." I say hinting Jessie but she doesn't get sarcasm...

"What time should we come over?" she asked.

" Come over at 2:30 and we will walk over...."

"Sure sure...see you in a couple of hours Liz"

"Bye Jessie"

*click*

"_Oh I have to call Jacob and tell him Jessie and Willow are coming with us..." I thought._

*ring ring ring*

"Hey Liz"

"Hey Jake"

"We still up for today?"

"Yea definitely, but ummm Jake is it all right if Jessie and Willow come to? They won't be by us because Jessie will be with Paul and Seth will just follow Willow around....please?" I ask.

"Yea sure, that would be awesome that way we have a better chance in being by ourselves...maybe..."he says. I giggle. And he almost melts at the sound of my voice.

"Jakey, what do you have planned for us today?" I ask in a seductive voice.

"Oh well I want to bring to the cliffs...maybe do some diving..."

" Okay sounds good, see you at three...love ya...bye..."I say waiting for his response.

"Bye Liz, love ya too" he said and I almost melted this time...

*click*

So at 2:30 Jessie and Willow come over and we walked to the res...only to see waiting for us was Jacob, Seth, and Paul......half-naked.........as usual.......but I was okay with it...

"Hey Jakey" I say and walk over to leap in his arms for a hug.

"Hey baby" Paul said to Jessie as the blood in her face started to warm causing her to blush.

"Hey Willow" said Seth...for some strange reason they were shyer compared to Jacob Paul, Jessie, or me.....I think it was because they are younger so it is probably more awkward for them.

Like we always do, we divided up into our "couples"....it had always been like this...it was like a triple date but without the other four there...

"So how would you like to go cliff diving?" Jacob asked me.

"Are you serious!?" I said shocked.

" Yea, Liz...listen to me....I already know your beautiful...I want to know if you have the guts..." he said to me...I blushed about the beautiful part...and he knew it...

"Well I don't know...maybe you jump with me" I giggled.

"I will if you want me too." he said to me as he kissed my lips and up my jawbone and down my neck...he made me shiver...

"Are you cold? I just felt you shiver..." he ask in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm not cold...it's just the way you kiss me...I love it..."

He laughed and kissed me more....

"Ummm guys...remember why we came up here!" said Paul with a smirk...god....that smirk was the devil I tell you...

"Come along dear..." Jacob said to me as he pushed on my back to lead me.....great.....more shivers

He laughed and I knew why he had laughed......

"Jessie, I dare you to jump!" said Paul with that damn smirk.

"I'll jump if you kiss me" she blushed...

"Okay sounds fair..." said Paul as he grabbed Jessie waist and they locked lips in which felt like years...As soon as they broke away from their kiss, Jessie grabs Paul's hand and she pulls him off the cliff with her.

"Seth...I believe your next!" Jacob says while he is still holding on to my hips...

"Okay" answers Seth, but just as he was about to jump off, he turns around and grabs Willow's waist from behind and they fall in together.

"Liz.........." says Jake while giving my hips a squeeze.

" I don't know Jake it's a long way down...Look at it like this...have you ever just stood by the edge and looked down?

"Well, no I haven't" he comments.

"Go on then...." I encourage him.

Jacob finally goes and looks over the edge of the cliff...but in just seconds I have my hands locked around his waist and we fall arm in arm...Before I knew it we were on a piece of the beach where no one could find us....

"Liz...you are so evil" he says in a strong tone...

" I'm so sorry...you are just so gullible" I said to him while giggling.

"Oh you think that is funny?" he questions me...

We lay in the beach give looking into each others eyes...when we were done having alone time I get up and kiss him softly on the lips and get up and walk where we could see where had just jumped from...and at the top was everyone else...waiting for us....

J.P.O.V 

"Liz stay here and watch my next jump...it is going to be awesome!" I said to her

"Okay...but one thing before you go..."she says then walks over and kisses me and I smile and kiss her back forcing entry of my tongue into her mouth...she allowed it and before I knew it we were making out...again. We broke when we heard Paul whistle at us!

"I'll be right back" I said to her and ran up to the mountain.

When I finally reached the top, I was just about to jump when a pair of arms wrap around me from behind...

"Liz, I thought I told you to wait..." I said and twirled around not to find the girl that I thought it was...

"Hey Jacob" said the familiar voice.

"Holy shit Bella..." I said as I helped her off the ground.

"Oh Jake, it's been to long..." she said sweetly and batting her eyelashes and twisting her hair...

"Well you should visit more" I commented.

"Maybe that is a good idea...I will start coming more often." she said to me while giving me what I thought would be a _normal_ hug...until she grabbed my ass!

"Bella, what the hell?!" I yelled at her but she squeezed harder...then something was different...the smell...that's when I realized what it was....it was Liz. She was standing behind a tree. Her expression was a mix of hurt and confusion...all because of me........then she ran...and ran fast...

"Wait Liz!! Get the hell off of me Bella!" I screamed loudly. I yanked Bella from around my waist and stared to run. Even though I was a werewolf...Liz didn't know that so I had to chase her in human form......boy, was she fast! I had to catch up with her...I just had to......

L.P.O.V

What was taking him so long? I wondered...So I got up and walked up and walked up to the top of the cliffs, but when I got up there something was wierd in a different feeling kind of way.....I peek around a corner of a tree and there was Jacob.....with Bella Swan's arm around him and her grabbing his ass! My eyes filled up with tears and I began to sob. I sobbed so hard that they both turn around to face me but by then I was running at full speed...I have never been so confused and hurt and angry and so mad...I just had to run away from this...

* * *

**Well thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW! It would help so much! Once again Jessie and Betty...ya'll are my best friends! Also check out this AWESOME story "Love Kills" by LoonyMoony1396...you will love it.....well at least I did!**


	3. The Huron Legend and a Promise Kiss

**HEYY:) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it! Thankns for all of your support and help Betty and Jessies cause without it I probably not be finishing my story! Once again enjoy and review and tell me how I am doing!**

** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! THAT IS ALL STEPHANIE MEYER!**

* * *

J.P.O.V

"Liz…Liz, please Liz…oh god….please Liz, stop running! Please Liz…I'm sorry…please, please" I yelled franticly in the woods while I was running. I looked everywhere, but one place…the old waterfall…I phased and ran as fast as my legs would push. Then I heard someone…a voice…not one of the packs…

"_Hello…Sam…Jarred…Paul?" I asked_

"_No, what the hell?! Why can I hear you but not see you…and why can you hear me…I haven't said one word out loud…_

"_Oh my God Liz! Okay calm down and stay where you are I'm coming to you…" I thought to her…_

"_JAKE! Is that you? NO! Stay the fuck away from me!" Liz thought back._

"_Jacob, who is that?" Sam asked all of a sudden._

"_Elizabeth Andy" I reply._

"_There is no way!" He said._

"_Well apparently there is a way, meet me at the old waterfall…and fast!" I said to him and ran faster._

We meet at the waterfall and when we got there I saw an object as white as snow lying on the ground. It was Liz. My Liz…

"Jacob, go back to Emily's house and get some of her clothes!" He ordered.

"No Sam…I can't leave her…"

"Jake you must" He says.

"Please Sam, don't make me go!" I pleaded.

"Fine stay here and make sure she doesn't move" He said.

"Okay, hurry back as fast as you can" I say to him as he phases and runs away from the clearing.

I phase back to a werewolf and go lay by Liz because I knew she was in pain. Emotionally and physically…as I once was…

"_Jake you have to keep her close and make sure she doesn't move" Sam said to me over his thoughts_

"_Sam, okay I will...where are you?" I ask._

"_I'm on my way...just stay put...just comfort her..."_

"_Okay, please hurry..."_

"_Liz, I'm sorry…please give me another chance" I thought softly to her._

"_Jacob Black, just shut-up!" _

"_I don't want Bella…I want you Liz…I love you…not her…she just snuck up on me. I promise…" I say to her._

"…_you…love…me? She asks._

"_Yes Liz I love you, ever since I laid eyes on you...I have been in love…"_

"_I forgive you…please don't ever do that again….so help me God I will kill you…."_

"_I won't…I promise…" I say to her._

"_Okay, oh and Jake…?"_

"_Yes love" I ask._

"_I love you to…" She says to me and tries to move her head but cries in pain…_

"_I know love, and you have to try not to move, it will make it worse…" I say to her and rub my muzzle against hers._

"_Jake, my neck...it hurts..." Liz whimpered to me._

"_I know baby...it will go away soon...I promise" I said. She looked so helpless. I set my head on her long, white, furry neck. _

"_Thank you..."_

"_For what?" I ask_

"_For being here...with me..." _

"_No thank you...for giving me a second chance......I have a feeling I won't ever need another chance...I will love you always...."_

"_I am so warm...like you..."_

"_It is a thing that is comes with all of this......get some rest please..." I say._

"_Jake I'm here!" Sam said._

"_Okay...."_

"Sam, how are we going to get her to phase?" I ask.

"Ummmm, tell her to think of her happiest memory..." Sam suggested.

"Okay"

"Liz, I know I can't hear you but listen to me...I need you to think of your most happiest and fun memory..." I said to her. Soon after she phased back and Sam handed her some clothes...and I carried her all the way home...

"Jake..." she whimpered...

"Shhh...I'm here...go back to sleep" I whispered to her.

After I told her to go back to sleep she moves closer to me and I wonder if this would change us.

"Jake...what time is it?" Liz asked still half-asleep.

" 1 o'clock P.M." I say.

"Are you kidding me? How long did I sleep?"

"You sleep for 13 hours......but now that you are up we need to go over to Emily's house....Sam has to explain something to you..." I say.

"To me??"

"Yes to you...so get dressed and will walk over" I say while I gently kiss her on the lips...

So she gets ready and we walk over...but the entire way she just stared at me...hopefully it is what I think it is....IMPRINTING!

"What just happened?" she asked.

"You just imprinted" I said in shock.

"Imprinted?" She asked.

"Sam will explain when we get there…"

"Okay, well I'm ready…shall we go?" She said while batting her eyelashes.

"We shall my love" I said and picked her up and carried her to my car. She was giggling the whole time.

I loved the way she laughed…pure bliss.

The car ride was almost completely silent other than the occasional cough from Liz.

"Do you know what Sam is going to say to me?" She asked.

"No, I have no idea…"I replied back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" She said kinda pissed.

"Well I kinda do but he has to explain something to you…I can't"

We were silent the rest of the ride….Not ten minutes later we were walking into Emily's house…and EVERYONE was there…

"Liz, Jacob come have a seat…"Ordered Sam. We walk over to the loveseat, hand in hand…I start to get nervous and Liz could tell.

"Sam, what is this all about?" Liz asks.

"Okay Liz, you have to listen to every word I say…understand?"Sam said while Emily, Paul, Jarred, Embry, Quil and even Jacob just sat and listened…they all knew better to not interrupt Sam…especially now…

"Okay, I understand"

"Liz, the other night, you did what we call…phasing…and with the exception of Emily we all phased, just at different times…you see, we are shape-shifters….not just any kind of shape-shifters…we can only shift into a wolf form….do you get me so far?" He asked.

"Well so far, but please continue…"

"My pleasure…okay our tribe are descendants of wolves…and we even double-checked but you have no Quileute in you at all…do you have any Native American in you?"

"Now that you mention it, my grandma was complete Huron Indian….why?"

"I should have known…you see since you knew that you were part Huron, you learned that we are descendants of wolves….well so is that tribe. Long ago, these two tribes were one. But due to the fact of fighting and land we divided up…" He said. This conversation had grown more interesting, even Paul was awake and listening.

"But I think you should know why Jessie, Willow and I are such good friends….well I first meet Jessie and Willow when I was 5. We were still so little and we found one thing that we had in common…we ALL are part Huron." I say kinda shyly.

"I need to get some popcorn…this shit is like a soap opera!" Said Paul with a smirk.

"This might be a problem…I also forgot the other main reason we phase…one reason we phase is because of anger and jealousy and the other is because of the cold ones move back…" Sam said in a calm voice.

"What the hell is a cold one?" She asks with confusion.

"A cold one is also known as…a…vampire…" He kinda shuddered at the word.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…so you tell me there is such a thing as a werewolf and to make any better you tell me that there are some vampires to!" She said as she fell back against my chest…

"Liz, look I know it is a lot to take in but the summary of all of this is that this is not something you can run away from, nor can you tell anybody not even Jessie or Willow…it almost guaranteed that they will phase…" He said with a worried look.

"Okay and I have one more thing to ask…what is imprinting?" She asked looking at me. I was almost positive that if anyone was not paying attention…well I bet they were now…

"Jake……." Sam growled.

"I'm sorry, it just happened…for both of us…" I said.

"Both of you?" He asked.

"Yes, you already knew about my imprint…but Liz's was right before we left today to come here…" I say back and wrap my arms around Liz's waist…

"A double imprint! NICE!!" Yelled Paul, Quil, Jarred and Embry all at one time.

"Real mature guys!" I say to all of them.

"I think I need to bring Liz home…." I say and motion for her to get off of my lap.

"Okay, Liz thank you so much for listening…and I will expect you to be here for lessons on phasing" Sam reminds her.

"Well can Jake help me?" She asks. And I look over at the others and they all have huge grins on their faces…they all know that you have to be naked to phase…

Sam looks at me and back to Liz. "Sure, if you think it would help more…"

"Thank you Sam" She says and starts to go around giving people goodbye hugs…

"DUDE! You are like so lucky! Man, I hope Jessie phases too that way I can help her with her lessons!" Whispered Paul…all most instantly, Sam walks causally past Paul and slaps the back of his head.

"Well…see you guys later!" Liz and I yell as we are walking out the door.

L.P.O.V

"Why didn't you tell me!?" I ask when we get in the car.

"About the wolf thing?" He replies back.

"No, about the fucking imprinting shit!" I was raising my voice.

"Liz, please calm down sweetheart…" He says to me and starts rubbing my knee and leg.

"Please Jake, why?" I ask and push his hand away from me.

"Well there are several reasons…the first one is that Sam told me I couldn't say a word" He says but I interrupt him.

"So just because Sam said not to, you didn't tell…..your girlfriend, Jake………why?" I ask.

"Well you see Sam is the alpha male in the group, the leader…..first-in-command….what he says goes…" He says and grabs my waist and scooted me over near him, and I laid my head on his chest…

"Oh…look Jake, I'm sorry if I blew up…but wait! You said there were several reasons for not telling me? Go on then..." I say and give him the puppy dogs eyes…

"The other reasons are that I didn't want to rush into things and didn't want to be rejected so soon"

"Awe, my Jakey is afraid of rejection!" I teased him.

"Not rejection itself, but rejection from the love of my life…you" He said and I almost melted…I couldn't handle it…I pressed my lips to his for one of the softest kisses I have ever gotten from Jacob Black. Almost instantly after our kiss ended he grabbed both sides of my face a kisses me back. This kiss was rough and passionate….I could feel the wetness start to form between my legs…

He moaned. "Smells good"

Right after he said that I knew what he was talking about, and in that instant I tell him to pull over his Rabbit…so he did and soon after while we were still kissing I straddled him. He was kissing all up my neck and around my jaw and up to my ears. I could feel the hardness growing in his pants…He grabbed at my pants and I knew then we had to stop.

"Jacob…please we have to stop" I said to him ending our make-out session.

"Why?" He asked all confused.

"I'm not ready…not now…if you love me, promise me we will wait until we are out of high school" I murmur to him. I could feel the hotness growing in my face. I was so embarrassed.

Once again he grabbed my face which forced me to look directly into his eyes.

"Liz, I feel the same way, whether we have to wait or not…let's not rush things between us….we have a lot of time to think about it…."

I grabbed his hands from my face and kissed him…this kiss was special….it was a promise kiss. "Thank-you"

I got up off of his lap so he could drive me home…but as usual I feel asleep against him. He carried me to my room and he would kiss my head goodnight and leave me until morning…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**  
And by the way...I don't have any clue why I decided why I made them stop....cause if it was me...I would be all over that boy like gravy on mashed potatos! HA, no I'm serious! Who agrees with me!?!**


End file.
